Maka and Soul have a child-let's start from the beginning :)
by StereoHearts5
Summary: Maka and Soul start to prove their feelings for each other. But Maka ends up having a baby while Soul is the father... that is the best I can do for now :( Sorry... well... yea... I'm new ... this is my 1st story.. so please don't be harsh :P
1. Chapter 1

**AthenaOwl10(Syd): I'm a Preeetttyyyy unicorn!**

**SoulXMaka5(Dez): No you're not. Unicorns are gay... ._.**

**Syd: There's nothing wrong with gay peoples. You like those twin brothers who hit on each other on the that one show.**

**Dez: Yea, Ouran Highschool Host Club? So that makes them more smexy :3**

**Syd: The guy with the glasses is cuter xp**

**Dez: Yea, yea, okay, whatever. -.-'' let's just get on with de story. **

**Syd: Fuck you... any who she doesn't own Soul Eater and I like PEGACORNS! YEAH BITCHES!**

**Dez: Yea... and please don't sue me... I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL D: . Anyways... onto de storyyy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**~Maka's POV~**

Maka walked out of the classroom when the bell rang. She started walking home when someone with white hair and blood red eyes stopped in front of her. "Hey, get on. I'll drive you home." He said and patted the seat behind him on his motorcycle. Maka got on and thanked him and they stayed silent for a while. He stopped at the apartments and got off of his motorcycle.

Maka got off as well and acidentally bumped into Soul. "I'm sorry Soul..." She said. He didn't reply but just wrapped his hands around her waist. Maka blushed.

"Soul... what are you doing?" Maka asked. Soul rested his head on her shoulder. She breathed in his sweet scent. Soul started to blush a little. "I'm sorry Maka." He whispered. He pulled away from Maka and walked up to the apartment. Maka slowly followed. Soul opened the door and entered the room. He walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. Maka walked into the kitchen. She started making dinner for her and Soul.

Soul got up and walked into the kitchen. He stayed silent, but admired as Maka cooked. He walked over to Maka silently. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He blushed a little.

A shiver went up Maka's spine. "Soul... what are you doing?" She asked. _Soul has been acting very different today... I wonder if there is something he wants to tell me or if there is something on his mind..._ Maka thought to herself as she looked at Soul. Soul breathed on her neck which sent another shiver up her spine. "MMMMMMAAAAAAAAKKKKKKAAAAA CHOP!" She yelled and hit Soul upright the head with a dictionary. Soul fell to the floor and looked at the roof. Maka looked at Soul.

Soul looked at Maka's forest green eyes. Maka blushed and went back to cooking. Soul got up and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Oh... um.. What you were doing just a moment ago..." Maka replied and concentrated on cooking. "Dinner will be done in a few minuets." She said. Soul sat down at the table and waited.

~Time skip-After dinner~

Maka sat down on the couch with Soul. Soul got up and put in a movie. "What are we watching?" Maka asked. "You'll find out soon enough." Soul said and went into his room and came back out with a blanket. They started watching a scary movie. Maka shivered as someone was killed. Soul wrapped around her with the blanket.

Maka almost screamed as a demon popped up in the screen and killed a person. Maka quickly moved her head onto Soul's shoulder. Soul blushed. Maka soon fell asleep as the movie ended. Soul picked up Maka and cradled her in his arms.

**~Soul's POV~**

Soul took her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He covered her with her covers. He kissed her forehead and got up to leave. He felt a tug on his wrist. Maka was starting to wake up. "..Stay here for awhile..." She whispered and Soul obeyed. He crawled into the covers with Maka. Maka hugged him once he was under the covers.

Maka was warm. Soul blushed as Maka rested her head on his chest.

Soul moved his head closer to Maka's. Maka fell back asleep. Soul looked at Maka one last time before going into a deep sleep.

**-next day(Maka's POV)-**

Maka woke up Saturday morning. She saw Soul next to her. She heard the door slam open. "MMMAAKKKKAAAA! MAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKAMAKMAKMA AAA!" Yelled a voice, she knew this voice. "Hi Papa..." She growled. "Get out of that bed with that boy!" He yelled. "Get out!" Maka yelled back.

Soul woke up and looked at Spirit. "What is _he _doing here?" Soul asked Maka. "I have no idea... but Papa?"

"Yes, my Maka?" He asked. "GIVE ME YOUR KEY RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TAKE IT FROM YOU!" She hissed. He gave her the key. "NOW GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" She pushed him out of the door. She scrambled back into her bed next to Soul and hugged him. "I'm sorry that he woke you up." Maka said.

"It's okay...For now.." He mumbled the last part and Maka giggled. Soul blushed a little and sat up. Maka sat up as well and leaned on Soul. Soul hugged Maka. "Maka, I love you." He said.

Maka blushed. "I love you too, Soul." Maka said before Soul kissed her.

Maka kissed Soul back. Then Soul got out of her bed and walked out. Maka smiled and walked out to go make breakfast.

**~Soul's POV~**

Soul walked out of Maka's room. He heard her walking behind him. He thought she might be going to make breakfast, which she was. Soul got some clothes and walked to the bathroom. Soul turned on the water and started taking a shower. Once Soul finished his shower, he put on his pants and wrapped a towel around his neck, walking out. Soul walked into the kitchen, seeing Maka make breakfast. He smiled. _She looks so cute... _He thought. He sat down at the table.

"Is the food almost done?" Soul asked. "Yes..." Maka said and giggled. "What's so funny?" Soul asked. "Oh, nothing..." Maka blushed a little then set Soul's plate of food on the table in front of him.

Soul quickly ate the food. Maka smiled and ate her food. "That. Was. Delicious." Soul said. Maka smiled. "Thanks." She said. After Maka was finished, she took the plates, rinsed them off and put them in the dishwasher.

Soul pulled out his phone as it vibrated.

* * *

_Wanna come the the basketball quart? Bring Maka if you want._

From: IWILLSURPASSGOD!

To: Soul.

* * *

Soul glanced up at Maka. "Hey, wanna go play basketball with the others?" He asked. Maka looked at him. "Uh.. Sure?" She said.

Soul looked at his phone and sent a message back to Black*Star; It read:

* * *

_Yea, okay. Maka is coming as well. And she will play this time, okay?_

To: IWILLSURPASSGOD!

From: Soul.

* * *

Soul got a message from Black*Star and it told them to meet the others at 10. "That's in a little bit. Maka, get ready to go." Soul said and went into his room to change.

**~Maka's POV~timeskip e_e to lazy to write...**

After the basketball game, Maka and Soul went home. Soul entered the apartment after Maka. Maka went into her room to change. Soul plopped down on the couch and watched TV. Maka came out in pajamas. She sat next to Soul. Soul glanced at Maka. Maka rested her head on his shoulder and Soul rested his head on hers. Maka blushed.

Maka soon fell asleep on Soul. Soul smiled, _She is so cute when she sleeps... _He thought before falling asleep.

Maka woke up at 2 AM. She saw Soul asleep. She smiled and moved above him. She fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dez: I don't own Soul Eater :) Please enjoy!**

**Syd: Please don't sue anyone! O_O **

**Dez: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend :3**

**Syd: Really?**

**Dez: Yes :3 **

**Syd: Let's get this chapter over with...**

**Dez: YEA! ITS GIRAFFE TIME! :D**

* * *

**~Morning- Maka's POV~**

Maka woke up on top of Soul. She blushed and got off. She walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast. Soul woke up and heard Maka cooking. She was almost finished cooking. Soul sat down at the table. "How much longer until it is finished?" He asked hungrily. Maka looked at him and smiled. "Not long." She said.

**~Timeskip- 1 year later~**

Maka woke up Monday and stretched. She changed into her usual outfit for school and woke up Soul. "Oh come on, wake up!" She told Soul. Soul turned over and looked at Maka. He sighed and got up. "I'll be ready in a few minuets. "He said.

Maka nodded and walked out of his room. She went into the kitchen and just made two bowls of cereal.

Soul came out all ready to go, he took a bowl of cereal and ate it quickly. Maka ate her bowl and put it in the sink. They left and went to school.

**~Soul's POV~**

Soul and Maka walked through the doors. They saw Black*Star yelling as usual. "BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" Black*Star yelled to them. "You don't have to be so loud, Black*Star." Soul said coolly. Tsubaki apologized for Black*Star's behavior. Liz, Patty, and Kid walked up to them. "Hey everyone!" Kid said. Liz was helping Patty make a giraffe.

Kid looked at Maka and his eyes grew with excitement. "Maka did you know?" Kid asked. Maka looked at him like he was a crazy stalker. "Uh.. what?" She asked. Kid smiled. "You have PERFECT symmetry!" He hollered. Maka looked at Kid blankly.

"giraffe!" Patty yelled once they were finished. Soul looked at the Giraffe. "Um..." He said. Maka looked at the time. "Shit, we are going to be late!" She ran down the hallway.

Everyone else followed. Maka got in the classroom first. Everyone sat down in their seat. Soul ignored Stein as he talked about digesting something.

Soul looked around the room. Black*Star was texting Kid while Patty was drawing on a piece of paper. Liz was painting her nails and Maka was reading a book. Soul sighed. The bell soon rang and he saw Maka rush out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter... But I hope you still enjoy it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dez: Sorry that I haven't been updating anything... but I was in a hospital for 10 days. :(**

**Dez: Please don't sue me because I DON'T own Soul Eater or the characters! :3**

* * *

Maka rushed out of the classroom while the bell rang. She went home quickly and started to make dinner. Her phone started ringing. She picked it up and read:

_Maka, can you make dinner for all of us? We really want to come over. It's been awhile. :P See you later..._

_To: Maka :)_

_From: Tsubaki :)_

* * *

Maka started to make dinner for everyone.

Soul walked in the door. "Hey Maka." He said. He looked in the kitchen and saw Maka making a lot of food. "Uh... What's up with all this food?" He asked. Maka looked at him. "Oh, everyone's coming over for dinner." She said and went back to cooking.

Soul heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty all came in at once. "Where's the food?!" Black*Star yelled. "The food is finished." Maka yelled back.

Black*Star sits down at the table with a fork and a knife in his hands. Patty does the same. "Giraffe needs food!" She yells loudly. "Shut up Patty!" Liz yelled at her sister. "Your house has perfect symmetry!" Kid said and smiled. Soul makes everyone sit down and he walks into the kitchen where Maka is.

Soul walked over to Maka and blew softly on her warm neck. "MAKKKAAA CHOP!" She yelled and hit Soul in the head with a book.

"What was that for?!" Soul asks and rubs his head. "You should know!" Maka said and smiled.

Soul laughs a bit.

* * *

Maka brings the food into the living room to the others. Soul follows her. Black*Star starts to drool over the food. Once Maka put the food on the table, he was all over it.

After dinner Maka told everyone she was going to get her bath. She walked into the bathroom and got undressed and ran the water. She saw Soul open the door and walk in. "GET OUT!" Maka yelled and covered herself with her hands. Soul had a smirk on his face. He started unbuttoning his shirt and walked over to Maka. "S-Soul, what are you doing?!" She asked and watched as he got in the tub, still leaving his pants on.

Maka's face turned a bright red. "Soul! What are you doing?!" She asked again. Soul didn't reply. He moved closer to Maka. Maka blushed more and more.

Soul leaned in and kissed her. Maka sat there surprised. Then she started to kiss him back. Soul wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Maka put her hands around his neck and continued to kiss him.

* * *

Liz forgot that Maka was in the bath. So she walked into the bathroom and saw Maka and Soul making out. "SOUL AND MAKA ARE MAKING OUTTTTT!" She screamed to the others. The others rushed into the bathroom. Maka and Soul stopped and looked at them. "Uh... No... We weren't. " Maka said and blushed. Soul's cheeks flushed a bright pink.

Then he pulled his jacket off of him and wrapped it around Maka.


End file.
